Seven Sins
by Griffin Taylor
Summary: - AUish - oneshot - Kio x Soubi - Seven short drabbles on the sins of Kaidou Kio.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or concepts of Loveless

* * *

_Luxuria _

Kaidou Kio met Agatsuma Soubi on his sixteenth birthday. They met in an advanced art course for talented youths. They talked together, laughed together, and painted together. And though it would take weeks more before Kio fell in love, lust came immediately.

That night, the night of his sixteenth birthday, instead of a busty female from a dirty magazine, Kio's mind conjured up the image of one effeminate blonde painter as his hand slipped below the waistband of his boxers. That night, he only thought of Soubi. Soubi in his bed, Soubi on his knees, Soubi sucking his—

Kio came that night, shouting Soubi's name.

* * *

_Gula _

Kaidou Kio wasn't exactly sure how he convinced Agatsuma Soubi to 'dinner and a movie'. He was only sure that he had, and that he rather regretted his success. For Soubi now sat next to him in a dark movie theater, sucking cola out of a plastic container through a straw in what was most certainly a seductive, though probably unintentionally so, show. Kio excused himself halfway through the movie – it was all he could do to restrain his highly inappropriate urges.

He jacked off in the bathroom, still thinking of Soubi. Soubi on his bed, with chocolate, with whipped cream, and with all manner of inappropriate decoration. When he exited the bathroom, Kio decided he was hungry.

* * *

_Avaritia_

After their first date, Kaidou Kio kissed Agatsuma Soubi. Lightly, romantically. After the fifth date, there was nothing light about their farewell kisses anymore. But then Kio began wanting more. More intimate, and more often. He wanted to hold hands, whisper sweet nothings in his Soubi's ear. He wanted to kiss the blonde hello, kiss him goodbye, and kiss him for no particular reason whatsoever. And he wanted more than kisses. He was a goddamn sixteen year old boy. He had urges, he had wants. And damn if one kiss after every date fulfilled that want. He wanted more. And he said as much.

Soubi left him.

* * *

_Acedia_

Kaidou Kio stops functioning as a regular person, because it wasn't only lust. He had loved Agatsuma Soubi, and Soubi was gone. Not only gone from him romantically, but gone entirely. When Soubi disappeared, so did the life in Kio. The previously energetic young man lay around in his room, only going out when absolutely necessary.

He quit sports. His grades dropped. He ignored his friends. His body weakened. But he noticed none of this, opting instead of only wallow in misery. He did not fight for his 'one true love', he did not chase after that love. He stayed where he was, let himself be abandoned, and lived like a dead man.

* * *

_Ira_

The fighting life came back to Kaidou Kio when he realized his mystery college dormmate is Agatsuma Soubi. He shouted, he screamed, and Soubi listened. He kicked, he punched, and Soubi took the blows. And when Kio began to cry, Soubi stayed and said nothing. Kio recovered, and threw another punch. He broke Soubi's nose, and he forgave the man who broke his heart.

They became best friends. But Kio was still in love.

* * *

_Invidia_

When Aoyagi Seimei comes into Agatsuma Soubi's life, Kaidou Kio is once again enraged. He seethes silently this time, avoiding the blonde painter at all costs. His jealously leads him to lie, making up false derogatory stories about Seimei's character. Soubi ignored him pointedly and carried on with the Aoyagi bastard as he pleased. Kio became a third wheel, part of the backdrop. He could hardly stand that torture. But he didn't have to for long.

Because not long after Seimei appeared in Soubi's life did he prove to actually be the conniving bastard Kio made him out to be. And because not long after that, Seimei disappeared from Soubi much as Soubi had done to Kio years ago.

* * *

_Superbia_

With Aoyagi Seimei out of the picture, Kaidou Kio does not give up on Agatsuma Soubi. He pursues him relentlessly, shamelessly. And though his efforts bore no positive results, he did not give up. This time he would not laze around letting his love get away from him. He would fight, because his pride told him that he was good enough for Soubi.

When Aoyagi Ritsuka came into the picture, Kio almost gave up again. But pride kept him going. And no matter how useless his advances were, he would continue until the end. No matter what pain it brought him, he would not give up.

Because Kaidou Kio loves Agatsuma Soubi, and no pain would ever change that.


End file.
